Miroir's World/Off Sick
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Recap of last episode) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (We can see Chisa scribbling "Wild West Fun Facts" on her blackboard) Chisa: Copy all of this information into your exercise books. Once you are finished, pass them over to me. (After showing Ceodore, Lillie and Coco writing as fast as they can, we see Makoto in his office, doing paperwork) Makoto: Miroir, when are you going to stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep? Miroir: As soon as I beat Maleficent. Makoto: But she has two health bars. Miroir: That's normal. Makoto: But she has attacks which reduce you from full HP to 1 HP without effort. Miroir: That's normal. Makoto: But you suck at Kingdom Hearts. Miroir: That's normal. (Brief pause) Makoto: I need help with the paperwork. Miroir: But Aqua is getting wrecked. Makoto: This is taking forever, you know. Miroir: But Aqua is getting wrecked. Makoto: If I don't get your support now I will cry. Miroir: But Aqua is- (coughs repeatedly, then loses consciousness) (Makoto notices this, and the scene transitions to Sayaka at the cafe, noticing the phone ringing. She then picks the phone up) Sayaka: Hello, Maizono Cafe, how can I contract your call? Makoto: I was wondering if you could help me manage the resort. Sayaka: Why's that? Makoto: (sighs) Miroir lost consciousness while playing Kingdom Hearts. (halfway through the above sentence, the screen transitions to show Kyoko on the phone) Kyoko: So you'd like me to cover for him? Makoto: Y-Yeah. Sayaka's also helping, and two girls are better than one, right. Kyoko: You're right. Besides, the subject of my spying is taking a sick day. Makoto: Ah, coincidences. (We then see Terra and Celes on sun loungers, albeit fully clothed) Celes: Are you thinking of signing up for the Chocobo race? Terra: No, I... I was mostly thinking about practicing my Black Magic. Celes: Well, I was thinking about practicing my White Magic today... Terra: Wow. What a coincidence. (Locke then emerges from the pool water) Celes: Hey, Locke? Locke: Yeah? Terra and Celes: How long were you underwater for? (the two look at each other, concerned) Locke: About sixty two seconds. Terra and Celes: Are you serious? (the two again look at each other, concerned) (Arial is then seen at the corner of the pool, sitting on the side with her fish tail in the water, staring at the setting sun. This scene then cuts to Aria watching the setting sun from the comfort of her room) Aria: The blissful touch of the sun's goodbye... what a beautiful sight. (While Aria falls asleep, Coco is seen on her laptop, sending messages on social media. This then cuts to Susie on her laptop, playing Touhou 6) Susie: I thought Flandre was a hard boss, but Remilia is taking things a little too far. (the screen shows Remilia Scarlet firing massive laser beams all across the screen. This transitions to a boss from Blade Boy: Four Elements using a similar attack, and then shows Makoto and Sayaka playing the game together) Makoto: Great! That was a full 205 damage on all of our elements! Sayaka: Hey, Makoto? Makoto: Is this about how long we're taking to beat this boss? Sayaka: No, it's about Kyoko. Makoto: Yeah, maybe she's listening to Katy Perry albums on permanent loop. Kyoko: No worries, I'm here! (Makoto pauses the game, allowing us to clearly hear "Teenage Dream". Kyoko walks up the spiral staircase, pauses the song and grabs a third Wii Remote) Sayaka: You wish to play? Kyoko: Sure. There's always room for more Vincent Clones, right? Makoto: Of course! Sayaka: Speaking of which, what's the logic behind the Vincent Clones? Makoto: There isn't any. (Cut to Palom running around like mad as Porom tries to stop him) Porom: Palom! I told you to stop that! (Palom knocks Porom down to the ground. She then phones the head office) Porom: Hello? (brief pause) Can you please calm my pesky little brother? (brief pause) Chloroform is going too far. (brief pause) He hates my flute playing. (brief pause) You're suggesting I force him to sleep? (Cut to the office, with Makoto on the phone) Makoto: How are you going to manage that? (brief pause) That's not very nice. (brief pause) Yes, I have a little sibling. (brief pause) She's not like Palom. (brief pause) Palom's absolutely insane. (brief pause) One second, Porom. I have to make another mysterious call. Sayaka: No worries, I've got it! (answers the other phone) Hello, how can I help you? (brief pause) Coco? (brief pause) What's wrong? (brief pause) Ceodore was locked in the classroom? (brief pause) I'm sure that's not the case. Why would such a nice teacher lock a straight As student in the... (loud beep) ...oh. The call was interrupted... (We then see Kyoko on the computer, checking the security) Kyoko: Ceodore's locked in the classroom, Chisa's writing out lesson plans not knowing he's there and Coco is panicking. (changes to another camera) And the Chocobo race is starting in a few hours. (changes to another camera showing Lusamine's Pet Care) And he's the only person with a Chocobo. (Tracer is then seen playing Second Star on a PS4, controlling Electra) Tracer: Cheers, love, the cavalry's here! Voice from Second Star: You are on a killing spree! (pause for five seconds) You are unstoppable! (pause for five seconds) You are godlike! Tracer: Ever get that feeling of deja vu? Voice from Second Star: You have been slain! (Tracer stares blankly at the screen. Then, transition to Yacker flying around as Sayaka tries to feed him a cinnamon roll and a lollipop). Makoto: Having trouble feeding Yacker? Sayaka: Oh, it's not that bad! Makoto: You should have seen when I tried to give him tea! Sayaka: Why? Does he not like tea? Makoto: Not entirely sure. Miroir might know. He IS Yacker's owner after all. Or maybe he doesn't want to eat. (Sayaka nods.) (Cuts back to Tracer re-spawning in Second Star.) Tracer: I'm back. (She keeps killing enemies until the match is over. She then shuts it down and speed-runs to Makoto and Sayaka.) Tracer: Feeding the ol' Yacker? Sayaka and Makoto: Yep. (Yacker floats away, presumably done with the food.) (Cuts to Miroir in bed, coughing. He has just regained his consiousness.) Miroir: Aqua... is... getting... wrecked... (Yacker flies over to Miroir) Yacker (translation from gibberish): Hey, Miroir! Wake up! Miroir: Can't... too... tired... Yacker (translation from gibberish): But Tracer's in the room! She's another Electra main! Miroir: Like... I... said... Yacker (translation from gibberish): Even so... (Kyoko pulls Yacker away from Miroir) Kyoko: Come on, Yacker. You can't ask him to wake up when he's on the verge of unconsciousness. Sayaka: That's right! I know you're worried about your owner, but... (Loud ringing noises) Sayaka: Oh, no! The Chocobo race is starting in five minutes and there's no one participating! Makoto: Wait, I have a plan! (takes the Master Key from the cabinet) Yacker, I need to rush to Chisa's classroom! (Yacker obeys and enchants Makoto with rainbow energy, having him dash quickly over to the classroom. Makoto then picks the lock with the Master Key and walks in) Chisa: Makoto? Why are you in here? (Cut to Miroir's office. Pixel walks in holding DVDs of various Vídeo Brinquedo films.) Pixel: Miroir! I heard you were sick! I was at the local flea market and got you some movies. (Pixel throws the DVDs in a straight line, one by one at the bottom of the bed.) Pixel: I have What's Up: Balloon To The Rescue, Ratatoing, A Car's Life, The Little Panda Fighter, and ''Peanut Otter's Disco Season Fi-''... wait, how did that get in there? (she throws the POD DVD to Kyoko who is walking down the hallway nearby.) Miroir: How.. about... none of... those? Pixel: Eugh, you kinda sound like Lil Yachty gargling an entire bottle of NyQuil. No offence. But yeah, sure. I understand why you wouldn't want to watch them. They're pretty cheesy! Miroir: Is there any chance you can get Arietty? Pixel: I got you covered. (she walks out of Miroir's room.) (Cut to Ceodore following Makoto as he heads outside) Ceodore: Why did you come to collect me? Makoto: There's this Chocobo race and there's no one participating. Then I thought... well... Ceodore: I see. (Cuts to Pixel running across the hallway to get to Miroir's room, carrying a copy of Arietty in her left hand.) Pixel: Guess who has Arietty! Miroir: Thank you! Can you... hand me the.... DVD player? Pixel: Sure. (she hands over the DVD player) (Miroir puts the disc in the player) Miroir: Thank... you. (coughing) Pixel: No problem! (We then see Anna in her hotel room, sketching the Chocobo race, which can be seen in full swing from her window. Next, we can see Boko cross the finish line, at which point Anna closes her sketchbook and goes to watch an anime. Then, cut to Porom on the phone while Palom continues to run madcap) Porom: Do you know any songs that will calm him down? Sayaka (on the other end of the line): No, I don't... wait. I have an idea! Porom: What's your idea? Sayaka: That everyone is completely silent while I turn up the volume on the DVD player. (Sayaka turns up the volume on the DVD player, at which point the soundtrack of Arietty can be clearly heard. Porom is then seen turning the speakerphone on, with Palom hearing the music and falling asleep) Porom: That worked perfectly! Thank you so much! Sayaka: You're welc- (the phone rings like mad again. Makoto answers) Makoto: Hello? (brief pause) You'd like to book a stay in advance? (brief pause) Well, we're planning a photo shoot today. (brief pause) You might as well come here to be a part of our photo shoot. (brief pause) See you soon. (to Sayaka and Kyoko) We've got a bit of an issue. Kyoko: And that would be... Makoto: We're planning a photo shoot today, aren't we? Kyoko: Yes. Makoto: Well, Miroir is sick, so that's one problem. (Kyoko nods) And there's someone coming over here to be a part of the photo shoot before he books his stay in advance. (Sayaka runs out and back in the room with lighting equipment, camera stands and backgrounds, as well as outfits) (Makoto hangs up) Makoto: I take it that this is for the photoshoot. Sayaka: To which you are correct. Kyoko: But where WILL this photoshoot take place? I'm sure none of you want to deal with re-arranging furniture. Sayaka: The basement? Makoto: Nobody ever goes down there, it has barely anything in it except the fireplace and the clothes washer and dryer, it's the perfect place. Sayaka: Well who's gonna help me with taking everything down?! (5 minutes later) Kyoko: There we go! Sayaka: Thank you guys for helping me. Makoto and Kyoko (in unision): No sweat! (cuts to Miroir in bed, coughing) Miroir: Y-Yacker? (Yacker comes flying in) Yacker (translation from gibberish): Yes, you called? Miroir: About the photo shoot. I think I'm well enough to be a part of it. Yacker (translation from gibberish): Okay. I'll take you to the basement myself! Miroir: Thanks, Yacker. I knew I made the right choice in having you as my pet! (Yacker teleports Miroir to the basement, where Makoto, Ceodore, Sayaka, Kyoko, Rydia, Edge, Aria, seven of the Kirbies, Terra, Lana, Mallow, Celes, Lissa, Susie, Locke, Relm, Nowi, Komaru, Chisa, Pixel, Lusamine, Lillie, Lenna, Palom, Porom, Peach, Tracer, Cordelia, Coco and Anna have already gathered) Miroir: Is this everyone? Makoto: Everyone we know fully about, yes. Sayaka: Wait! What about the attendant who's booking his stay in- (Tails flies in) Tails: No worries! I'm here! Miroir: Nice! Now, for the photo... (Miroir sets the camera to take a photo in five seconds, then runs to join the others) Miroir: Everybody say "holidays"! Everyone: Holidays! (The photo is taken, and is displayed on the screen for some time. It then fades out as the credits play) (Post-credits scene. Miroir, Makoto, Sayaka and Kyoko are seen playing Second Star together) Makoto: I never knew you were this good at Second Star, Miroir. Miroir: I guess it half comes off as experience. Besides, recovering from being off sick makes me even more fired up than usual. Voice from Second Star: Player 2 has been slain! Enemy double kill! ENEMY TRIPLE KILL! Miroir: Seriously? I'm the only member of our team who didn't get killed by that guy? Voice from Second Star: Player 1 SHUTDOWN! Kyoko: I never thought I'd see someone as good at playing as Electra as you. Sayaka: Yeah, I can barely control myself unless I play as Angeli. Kyoko: You don't even play this game at home, Miroir. How did you get to be so good at it? Miroir: Wait, wait, you know that I don't have a PS4 at home? (brief pause) (I'll let Pixel come up with the response that ends this episode) Category:Miroir's World